Vices And Virtues
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: Katie and AJ finally made up after all these months but what happens when a certain someone will do ANYTHING to get AJ for herself? AJ Styles/OC One Sided AJ/Clare
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys I know what your thinking. Why aren't I putting this as a Chapter for Closer to You? Well I thought since Katie and AJ worked out their differances I thought I would have a new one where Katie tackles Druggie Clare and her accusing AJ of being the father of her unborn baby. Enjoy Everyone :D :D And Sarah Belongs to DanDJohnMLover. She's not mine ok! Lol Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1 July 19, 2012

"You know what I hate right now." I asked as I walked in the Impact Zone with my husband Allen (AJ Styles)

"What?" Allen asked as we walked to my office

"Clare, The Chrome Dome gang, Aces and Eights, You claiming to be my body guard." I said rolling my eyes

"I'm not I'm just protecting you from Aces and Eights." Allen said "If they got Steve (Sting) they'll attack you too and you can't risk losing the baby."

"That is true." I said looking down at my stomach. It's true I'm 6 months pregnant. "Besides I have Gwen."

"Aces and Eights can get to her quicker than me." Allen said

"Look I'll be in my office with Gwen and Ally ok?" I asked as we got to my office. "Plus I'll be by Gwen's side when she defends the Knockouts X Division Championship against Mandy tonight."

"Just be careful ok?" Allen asked as he kissed me.

"I will." I smiled at him as I kissed him back and I walked in my office and saw Ally and Gwen in there.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat down

"Well besides Clare being a druggie still and her baby possibly being a crack baby nothing special." Ally said as she was on her Mac. "We know she drugged Allen but we have to have proof."

Ok let me speed you up to date. My husband was accused of having an affair with an old flame of his Liliana Smedley by Ally's husband Daniel (Christopher Daniels) and Frankie (Kazarian). Things got so bad that I almost lost the baby and I almost lost Allen over this. But when Allen and I got through this Liliana's "Close Friend" Clare Lynch who is a druggie and a bad mom accuses my husband of being the father of the baby. My first thought: Bitch drugged him!

"I agree but finding proof is harder to find." I said as we saw Gut Check contestant Sam Shaw get ready and I have to watch the match closely. Yep I have been promoted from Knockout Gut Check Judge to full fledge Judge. I laughed as Jeff wanted to call someone out but Robbie E and Robbie T walked out and Challenged Jeff

"This is going to turn out bad." Gwen laughed as we watched the match and Robbie T kept Jeff out of the ring for Robbie E to win

"!" I yelled as Robbie E celebrated his win and saw that Gut Check was next. "Great I have to watch the match. Where is Joey Ryan when you need him?" I asked as I laughed

"Can't get in the building." Gwen laughed "Security has his picture all over."

"Oh yeah." I said as Sam Shaw was out in the ring but was attacked by Aces and Eights. "Shit!" I yelled as I got up but I was stopped

"Katie think about the baby." Gwen told me.

"You're right." I said as I sat down and Sam was being helped to the back then Ken called out Allen and I heard a Knock at the door and Gwen answered it and a guy in a hoodie was there and I quickly grabbed my bat.

"Relax I'm a friend Katie." He said as he handed Gwen an envelope "I'm a friend of Clare's and what you're accusing her of doing you're right." He said "She drugged him and had me help. Those pictures there I took when he was knocked out." He said as he walked away

"What the?" I asked as I took the envelope from Gwen and I looked inside and the first picture I saw was of a bottle of Drugs and some Vodka. The rest of them were of Clare and Allen in a compromising position. I'm scared for life. I threw the pictures down and I saw Allen in the ring with Harmony Covell and Sarah Veerthorne at ringside. I grabbed my bat and ran to the ring despite Gwen and Ally telling me not to but I didn't listen. I stood at the entrance and groaned as Ken won and Sarah and Harmony got in the ring to make sure he was ok. Then I saw her. Clare Lynch, acting like a BITCH! Like Always. When she said she had proof and shoved an envelope in Allen's hand I lost it.

"Give me a fucking mic right now!" I yelled as a stage hand handed me a mic and I walked to the ring "CLARE LYNCH!" I yelled walking down the ramp "Tell AJ ALL the proof that the baby is his now!" I yelled

"That is all the proof!" She yelled getting in my face

"I got more proof!" I yelled as I looked at Allen "AJ these pictures were right but there is more to this." I said as Clare kept talking "BITCH SHUT UP!" I yelled getting in her face as I walked up to Allen "AJ I wanted to tell you this backstage but since Clare here wanted to make it public I guess I have to too. AJ…Clare and her friend drugged you and she took advantage of you…" I said and Allen was shocked and so was Clare "I wanted to tell you this in private but she made it public. I'm so sorry AJ." I said as I was about to cry as I tried to touch his shoulder but Clare dragged me away from him

"What proof do you have?" She asked as she yelled in my face and I slapped her hard and speared her and attacked her. I lost it my husband was raped and she was going to die! When I had my hands around her throat Allen and Sarah got me off her and got me to the back.

"Katie what were you thinking?" Harmony asked me as the four of us were in the back and I was adjusting my pink and purple Bandanna on my head.

"What was I thinking? I was thinking of killing that rapist for raping my husband and making him the baby daddy!" I yelled

"Katie calm down please." Allen begged me as he hugged me tightly and I took slow deep breaths. "Show me your proof…please." He said holding back his sadness and I nodded my head and we walked back to my office and when we got there I handed him my envelope and he looked at it and he got wide eyed. "That's the Vodka I drank that night. Clare insisted I drink that. Now I know why." He said sadly as he looked at the pictures

"Al…AJ I am so sorry." I said sadly as I hugged him tightly. The reason why I called him AJ in private? You know who is in there. "HARVEY GET OUT OF HERE THIS IS SERIOUS!" I yelled and Harvey and his camera left. God I hate him

"Now I see why your straight edge." He said sadly as I hugged him tightly some more. "Can we go home please?" He asked about to cry

"Sure love." I said as I hugged him and he went and got ready. First the "affair" now this? Why does the universe not want me and Allen together?

_Me: Man I can't believe Clare..._

_AJ Muse: I WAS RAPED! *Cries*_

_Me: *Huggles AJ* It'll get better AJ. Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back early :D :D Why you ask? I got ideas for this story :D :D (Thanks Clare lol) Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2 July 19, 2012

After we got home Allen went straight to our room and I fixed something quick to eat. I got one of Skylar's Mini Raviolis and ate it. While I ate it I had a lot on my mind about this whole situation. I mean my husband was drugged and raped for crying out loud! But he and I are in the same boat. Back when I dated Chris Jericho he would rape me as well. The only difference was that he never drugged me while he raped me. He just took advantage of me…like I was nothing. Now Clare took advantage of my baby like he was nothing, she took advantage of his friendship and everything. I feel for him so much.

I cried as I ate more. I just want to take the pain away from him right now. Protect him from everything; right now he's just so fragile. When I finished eating I heard Allen come down stairs and I quickly stopped crying as he came down wearing his blue bathrobe. Must have got done taking a shower.

"Katie are you ok?" Allen asked as he sat down next to me "You looked like you were crying."

"I'm not going to lie to you Allen; I can't lie right now I was." I said as I snuggled in his embrace and he held me like I was the world right now "I feel your pain right now."

"I know you do Angel I know you do." Allen said as he hugged me tightly holding back tears.

"Cry my love you have every right to." I said as hugged him tightly and he started crying "It's not your fault Allen it's not your fault."

"I just feel…so unloved right now." Allen cried as he hugged me tighter. Any normal person would say he wasn't but I know how he feels. I felt like that for years before I met Allen.

"I know baby I know." I said as I hugged him tighter. Thanks to Clare he was just fragile right now a fragile child and I understand that.

"Katie please don't leave me." Allen cried as he hugged me tighter "I need you right now."

"I know you do Allen." I said as I hugged him tighter "I'm here for you baby and I'm never letting you go."

"Even if I'm worthless." He asked and I gently whispered in his ear.

"You're not worthless. You're the Angel that saved me, gave me hope, gave me a new outlook on life, you're the angel that finally gave us a baby to take care of." I smiled as we both looked down at my stomach. "You're the angel that showed me how to love." I smiled softly as I gently touched his cheek and he gently touched my hand.

"I love you Kaitlyn Lisa Jones." He smiled softly at me

"I love you too Allen Neal Jones." I smiled at him as I gently nuzzled against him "I promise we'll get through this. I promise you."

"Thank you Katie." Allen smiled as we walked up to our room and he held my hand and smiled at me. I smiled right back at him and held his hand and when we walked in our room we shut the door and he turned right at me. "Katie make love to me."

"What?" I asked softly

"Katie let me make love to you. Help me get Clare out of my mind even if it's just for tonight." Allen begged and I nodded my head. Both of us needs to feel that closeness to one another. We gently walked to the bed and sat down and when we did Allen blushed. I smiled at how cute it was but at the same time I knew why sadly. I smiled as I softly kissed him and he held on to me tightly and kissed me back and we made love that night.

A few hours later I woke up and saw Allen next to me holding me close to him. I smiled and kissed his cheek softly and gently got out of his embrace and got my robe on and walked to the living room and got my pink and black book of all the talent in TNA and OVW and I looked until I saw a number I wanted and called it and after a few rings she answered.

"_Bethany speaking." _She said.

"Bethany hi I'm sorry for calling you this late." I said

"_It's ok but who are you?" _She asked

"I'm TNA Vice President Katie Borden." I said

"_The Katie Borden?" _She asked sounding like a fan girl. _"Forgive me but I'm a huge fan." _She smiled happily

"That's cool." I smiled "So you have some Lawyer experience right?"

"_Yeah I graduated from Harvard just last year and I work at my parents' office on the side in addition to being in OVW why?" _She asked

"Want a spot on the main roster?" I asked and I heard her shriek happily

"_Yes!" _She smiled happily _"What do you want me to do?"_

"I want you involved in this Clare Lynch storyline. Plus I want custody of her unborn baby. That bitch is an unfit mother!" I yelled

"_She is when she raped your husband! She's a criminal!" _She yelled _"So all I have to do is be your lawyer and I'm in?"_

"Exactly." I said

"_Thank you Katie! I won't let you down!"_ She yelled happily as she hung up and I smiled and went back to bed.

_Me: Man Katie is one step ahead of Clare. It does help when you were in the same position as your husband is currently in :3 Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and it's filler :D :D It's in AJ's POV so you can get a feel of how he feels about this :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3 July 20, 2012

_**AJ's P.O.V**_

I was in the living room looking over the pictures of Clare and I. I still could not believe she would do this to me. After all that I did to help her and this is how I got repaid…Her taking advantage of me and for what? To have her child? I don't know. All I do know is that I have to make sure Katie doesn't do anything to put herself or our baby in danger. I mean I know she loves me to death and will do anything to defend me but I can't let her put the baby in danger.

I looked over the photos some more and Clare looked happy when she did this. That woman is sick I'm telling you what. I don't know what Clare is but all I do know is that she isn't the woman I thought I knew. This woman is sick and crazy. I sighed as I looked at them some more then I heard the phone rang. I'm so not in the mood for this.

"Hello?" I asked

"_Allen hey." _Miranda smiled. I calmed down a bit I couldn't be mad at Miranda

"What's up Miranda?" I asked her.

"_I've got a meeting in Nashville tomorrow and I'm leaving tonight and I was wondering if you'll pick up Skylar." _She said

"Sure I'll come by and pick her up." I smiled. Skylar was mine and Katie's 7 year old adoptive daughter. I love her just like I do my sons.

"_See you in a few man." _Miranda smiled as she hung up. I quickly hid the pictures and called Katie

"_Hello?" _Katie asked as she picked up

"Hey Katie I'm going to pick up Skylar Miranda has a meeting she has to go to." I said

"_Ok." _She smiled _"I'll be back in about an hour anyway. Take her to Pizza Hut if you want."_

"Will do Katie." I smiled. "I love you."

"_I love you too Allen. Be careful ok?" _She asked

"I will be." I smiled as I hung up and got my keys and left

The Drive to Miranda's house wasn't that far away which was good because I really didn't feel like going anywhere but since I had to pick up Skylar I didn't mind. When I pulled in Miranda's apartment complex I walked up to her apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hi Daddy." Skylar smiled as she opened the door and she hugged me.

"Hi Skylar." I smiled as I picked her up and hugged her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She smiled happily as I put her down and she went to get her stuff.

"So how are you dealing with this whole Clare Lynch thing?" Miranda asked me

"Keep it down I don't want Skylar to know." I said as I whispered.

"Sorry." She said

"Anyway all I'm saying is thank god I have Katie." I said as Skylar walked back in the room with her backpack. "I'll see you later Miranda." I said as I picked up Skylar.

"I'll see ya two later." She smiled as Skylar and I walked out

"So Daddy did that woman hurt you?" Skylar asked

"What woman?" I asked as I put her down in the front seat and she put on her seat belt.

"That Clare woman Aunty Miranda talked about last night." Skylar said as I got in. Damn it Miranda! Now I have to lie my way out of this one.

"She didn't hurt me." I lied as we drove to pizza hut "If she did I would have scars all over which I don't."

"Ok Daddy." She smiled as she looked down "How did you make a baby with her?" She asked. Miranda you're fired!

"Well…let's just say she did some bad things to me that you're too young to understand ok?" I asked "Don't worry though your mom is taking good care of me." I smiled as we pulled in Pizza Hut.

"Yay Pizza Hut!" She smiled happily as I smiled myself and got out and got Skylar out and we walked inside and we sat down. "Does mommy know about this?" She asked

"Yeah she suggested that we go." I smiled as I ordered a medium meat lovers pizza for myself and a Pepperoni Personal Pan pizza for Skylar.

"Mommy is the best!" Skylar said happily as we waited on the Pizzas

"Trust me Skylar she'll do anything for the both of us." I smiled. It was true Skylar and I were her world. She's done so much for us. My Only regret was that I almost drove her away and I couldn't handle it if I did.

When the Pizza's arrived Skylar and I ate and talked. We mostly talked about what she did with Miranda. Sure I talked about work a bit but I couldn't tell her everything that went on. While we ate I signed a few Autographs and talked with a few fans. While I was doing that some of them were looking at Skylar saying how cute she was. I turned a bit red when Skylar said that "My dad is Phenomenal" After they left Skylar and I finished eating and we got the rest to go.

"Dad isn't that the woman who hurt you?" She asked and I looked to where she pointed and I saw Clare. What is she doing here?

"Let's go Skylar." I said as I got the Pizzas and Skylar and I went outside. Just when Skylar and I got to the car Clare was yelling for me.

"AJ!" She yelled and I growled

"Skylar get in the car." I said and she got in the car and Clare walked up to me

"You think about that hot passionate night?" She asked as she had that sick smile

"You raped me Clare!" I snapped "I'm surprised you're not in jail."

"Oh but you wanted it as much as I did!" She yelled all crazy like. Where is Katie when I need her?

"I was asleep Clare!" I yelled at her "You raped me and you're lucky I'm not putting your ass in jail!" I'm so turning into Katie right now.

"Only because you were worn out from…" She said

"YOU DRUGGED ME YOU BITCH! YOU TRICKED ME, YOU DRUGGED ME AND YOU RAPED ME! NOW STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FAMILY AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM WORK!" I yelled

"Oh you just don't want this baby!" She yelled

"Why are you so mean to dad?" Skylar asked as she rolled down the window "I mean dad did everything he can to help you right. Why do you want a baby with him? You don't love dad as much as mom does. Why do you make dad not happy?" She asked and Clare was silent for a second. Man a 7 year old makes more sense than her right now. Isn't that sad?

"This is between me and your dad so roll up your window and…" She tried to yell

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT MY DAUGHTER CLARE! YOU KNOW THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!" I yelled as I got in the Car.

"AJ!" She yelled banging on the window "AJ!"

"Should I run her over?" I asked as I still sounded pretty mad.

"Mommy would." Skylar smiled and I chuckled

"Of course she would." I said as I slowly backed out of the parking lot and she moved as I got out of the parking lot and left. Man this Woman is Crazy. "Hey Skylar?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not tell your mom about this?" I asked

"She'll find out eventually I mean that woman will tell her about it." She said and I sighed

"You're right." I said as we drove home

_Me: Is it just me or does Clare need a restraining order against Clare? Or does Katie need to beat her up again? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me:Hey Guys My computer broke so I'm attempting to write the chapter on my iPod. Hopefully this works because if not I'm screwed. Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D Oh and just like Sarah Chris belongs to her :D_

Chapter 4 July 26, 2012  
_**Katie's P.O.V**_

I had just arrived for Impact and man if Clare knows what's good for her she won't show her face here ever again. Allen told me about their encounter last Friday and to make things worse she tried yelling at my daughter! If we both weren't pregnant I would kick her ass! I walked in my office when suddenly I saw the ass aka my brother.

"Let me guess your the guy Dixie put in charge tonight?" I asked sounding annoyed

"Hey better me than Hogan right?" Steve asked as I sat down.

"Oh yeah." I said as I got my mac out "So when are we going out there?"

"Your staying in the back." Steve told me as I looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Katie your 6 months pregnant, you put your baby in danger who knows how many times and on top of that everytime you see that Clare Lynch woman you try killing her butt." Steve told me

"She raped my husband Steve!" I yelled "I have every right to kill her!"

"Not when the two of you are pregnant!" Steve yelled

"What if Chey Chey was raped then you would kill the person who did it would you?" I asked referring to Steve's girlfriend Cheyenne Anderson. They're denying that they're dating but I know better.

"I'm not pregnant like you Katie!" Steve yelled

"Ewwwww don't even go there Steve!" I yelled as Impact was starting. He scared me for life for like the 1000th time!

"Katie I don't have time to argue with you I have a show to run." Steve said as he left the office and I laid down.

"Trouble with the brother?" Gwen asked as she walked in.

"You guessed it he's an ass like always." I said as he was out there with Austin and Chris and they were talking about taking down Aces and Eights until Bobby and Ivory came out accusing James and Kasey of being apart of Aces and Eights then Kasey and James came out and argued with them.

"Can't Aces and Eights be Daniel, Frankie and 3 of Daniel's appletinis so we can go home?" I asked as Gwen laughed then we watched Lisa (Tara) Talk about how excited she is that Chavo is joking TNA. My opnion on that? Big Deal. I saw that it was Tara and Sarah vs. Gail and Madison. Felt weird that Sarah wasen't teaming with her teammates

"Gwen get a ref shirt your the special guest referee for this match." I said as Gwen nodded her head and ran out. Meanwhile I watched the magic ad Gwen was out and Earl was in the back. No way was I going to let this be an unfair match. I smiled as Sarah made Madison tap out with the Sharpshooter. After that I saw Steve, Austin and Chris and Steve put Austin in charge of someone to face Michael (Zema Ion) for the X Division Championship tonight. After that I saw Sam Shaw is back. Judge time tonight. I groaned as Shawn (Hernandez) talked about Chavo joining TNA. Chavo was just a mid carder in WWE Why is he a big deal in TNA? Because of his last name? Sure he's in the famous Guerrero family buttype last name can get you so far in this Business. Just ask yours truely when she was in the WWE herself.

"Well well well she's staying out of trouble for once." Allen smiled as he walked in my office

"Only because the ET my parents found before giving birth to me is making me stay back here." I said as Allen sat next to me. I could tell he didn't want to be here but he showed up anyway because he didn't want to let the fans down.

"He's just being a brother Katie." Allen told me as he gently brushed the hair out of my eyes "A good one at that. You almost lost the baby."

"I know and I'm being careful." I said as Joey Ryan punched Al. Go Joey! After Doug won the match it cut to Austin's office where Chris, Dakota, Kenny King and Rashard Cameron are in line for a title shot. Please pick Chris!

"I know you are Katie." Allen told me gently kissed my forehead then stomich. "You just scared me last week that's all." he said as Austin eliminated Rashard from the chase.

"I'm sorry baby." I said as he kissed me and got up.

"Meet up with the other judges while I get ready for my match against James." He said as he left and I went to meet Peter (Taz), Bruce and Al.

"Sup nerds." I smirked as I sat on a stool next to Bruce.

"We were just talking about Joey Ryan." Al said

"Can I just sign the dude to a contract he's going to keep doing this until he gets a contract." I said

"No Katie that wouldn't be the right thing to do." Bruce said

"Whatever you say Sting wanna be." I mumbled as we talked about Sam's match and I made my decision. After talking with the judges I walked back to my office and saw James with Casey walk out to the ring followed by Allen, Sarah and Harmony. When the three of them got out Sarah and Harmony pointed eye daggers to Clare. Good to know that security around here sucks. When it was the end of the match Aces and Eights came out and attacked Allen! Son of a bitch! What made things worse was that they were taunting Sarah! I sighed in relief as Harmony pushed Sarah out of the way as Aces and Eights attacked her instead as Sarah ran to the back. I motioned a stage hand to come in here.

"Tell Sarah Veerthorne that to go into Frankie's locker room and stay by him until he is needed and when he is tell her to come in here no expections." I said and he nodded his head and ran to tell her.

I cared about the safety of the knockouts. Especially Knockouts who are not in the Superstars Division. I sighed As I got up. Gut Check time. I met up with the other judges and I walked out to the ring followed by Sam. Al talked to him and voted No now it was my turn.

"Sam I am glad that your not like Joey Ryan." I smiled but frowned. "But I feel like you didn't give it your all. I'm sorry but my decision is no." I said and the fans booed me. That's my decision and I'm sticking to it. I watched as Bruce said yes followed by Peter after Sam kissed upto him. Which means Sam gets a contract. I walked back to my office. The only person who was in Gut check that was ever used after was Averylynn. I walked back to my office and saw that Austin, Chris and Kenny were the only two left and that Austin would make his decision in a few.

I wonder if Frankie is going to be used tonight. If not that would be a good thing for Sarah. I smiled as Chris got the title shot and Michael came out and they started fighting.

"Glad to see that your ok." I smiled as Allen and Harmony came In and sat down.

"I've been though worse." Allen smiled as Chris hit the _Last Chancery _on him and won the title. Damn Austin been teaching the kid everything.

"Well my match is next." Harmony smiled as she got up and left.

"Damn that girl could be the next me if she can survive a beat down then live to tell the tail." I smiled.

"She is a lot like you almost." Allen smiled

"I can tell." I smiled as Harmony won the match then Aces and Eights ran down to the ring again. Son of a bitch!

"I'll be back!" Allen yelled as he ran out to the ring with Austin, Chris and Steve to chase down Aces and Eights but when James's theme played and he and Kasey ran out. They stopped Dead in their tracks and ran out of the ring. Could James and Kasey really be members of Aces and Eights? If so I would be more shocked if Kasey was part of the group. Hey turn one twin heel the other will follow.

_Me: Man James and Kasey part of Aces and Eights? There is just no way. Especially when Kasey is Loyal to her family. Read and review everyone :D :D and hopefully the chapter is ok since I written it all on my iPod._


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: I'm back guys :D I'm still on the iPod and my computer is finally getting fixed! :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and Miss-Punk-sXe for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D I would also like to think Miss-Punk-sXe for favoriting the story and adding it to her alerts :D :D You rock now on with the story :D :D Oh and Alicia belongs to DanDJohnMLover like Chris and Sarah she's not mine!_

Chapter 5

I don't know what sucks more Allen not being here, Crack...I mean Clare being here tonight or Daniel's appletini trying to take over the show? All I know is that nobody better piss me off tonight.

"Boss lady what's up?" Gwen asked as she walked in my office happily.

"Wanting to kill Daniel, Crack and appletini." I said as I laid down on the couch.

"Don't you mean Frankie?" Gwen asked me.

"Nah Frankie is Sarah's and he's off limits except for calling him bald." I said as it was Chris and Austin vs. Bobby and Michael.

"At least your nice to her." Gwen smiled

"Hey unlike most people here in General I like Sarah and the Extremetourage." I smiled as I saw a intern "Hey Intern!" I yelled for him to come and he did and I handed him a bag "Give this to Sarah Veerthorne for her match against Liliana." I said and he nodded his head and left.

"What did you give him to give to Sarah?" Gwen asked as Austin and Chris won and the two Enbrassed then celebrated in the ring with their titles before going to the back.

"Some new ring gear I thought she would like." I smiled as Steve was talking to the Stalker Harvey about Aces and Eights. I smirked when I saw that he had Cheyenne with him. Just admit that your together already you two! "Gwen the Knockouts 4 way is next I need you to referee the match since Earl is once again."

"I'll Referee the match tonight." Cheyenme said from the doorway "I don't want Earl to help Madison win the match."

"Go for it Chey Chey." I smiled happily "I gotta ask why you decided to referee the match tonight?"

"Because Madison and Earl make me sick." Cheyenne said "She's just using Earl to win her matches. Just because I'm with someone high up here doesn't mean I...Sorry getting myself carried away a bit" She said turning red. Ha! She is with Steve!

"It's cool Chey Chey." I smiled as ass came by.

"Come on Cheyanne I'm about to call out James and Kasey." Steve said.

"Is it ok if I stay back here I told Katie I would referee the Knockouts fatal 4 way tonight." Cheyenne smiled and Steve sighed in relief big time. Hint number two that they're dating.

"That would be a great idea." Steve smiled at her. Make sure you watch out for Aces and Eights alright? Make sure you come to me ASAP if they give you anything or about to attack you ok?" He asked and Cheyenne nodded her head and Steve hugged her and kissed her head and whispered something in her head and she smiled.

"You too." She smiled. Hint Number Three!

"Look can you two take your love fest somewhere else I got a show to run back here." I said sounding bored.

"We'll see you later then Katie." Steve said as he put his arm around Cheyanne and left.

"I swear they don't admit they're dating soon I will get Keof and follow them around until they tell us." I said as Steve was out in the ring and called out James and Kasey and they came out. Please don't be apart of Aces and Eights please don't be apart of Aces and Eights.

"Hey isn't that Brooke Warner in the audience?" Gwen asked as I looked and saw some blonde chick in the audience that looked like her.

"I seriously hope not." I said as I got my iPhone out and texted my sister Carrie.

"What is she doing here?" Gwen asked as the Knockouts match was about to start then _Psycho _by _12 Stones _played and Cheyenne walked out.

"Sorry to intrupt but by orders of TNA Vice President Katie Borden Ear is to go to the back because I'm the referee for this match." Cheyenne smirked as Earl went to the back and Madison started freaking out "Shut up Madison!" She yelled as she rang the bell.

"My guess Brooke wants Sarah." I said as Carrie texted me back "Prefect." I smirked as I dialed the number Carrie gave me.

_"Hello?" _The person answered

"Chelsea hi its Katie TNA Vice President." I smiled. Since Carrie was currently a heel in WWE decided to call Chelsea Benoit.

_"Katie hey." _She said as she smiled _"Why did you call?"_

"Because your favorite person Brooke Warner is in attendance this evening." I said

_"She is in so much trouble. Only Harmony and Serena have permission to be there." _She Growled. _"I'll try to take care if it if she does anything to Sarah tell her to call me ASAP."_

"Will do later Lil Wolverine." I smiled as I hung up "Who won the match?"

"Eliza." Gwen said and I smiled. Eliza was Bully Ray's daughter and one of my good friends here. She deserves that title shot. I hope her and Ally tear down the house at Hardcore Justice.

"Hey Gwen want to crash a baby shower tonight?" I smirked as I found out that Daniels, Frankie and Appletini were throwing a baby shower for Crack.

"Sure I have nothing to do tonight." Gwen said as Liliana made her way to the ring and on the way there she hugged her sister Alicia. I swear Alicia better be there just to watch or her and I are gonna have some problems. I smiled as Sarah and Harmony came out. Sarah had on a Purple and Plaid Top like that chick AJ Lee would wear in the WWE. She also had on a short Purple and Plaid School Girls skirt and Black Combat Boots. When she was about to get in the ring Brooke attacked her from behind. I growled as I called for Securty and gladly they didn't suck this week. I smirked as they took Brooke away and the match started.

"I've been watching bits of the WWE and man Warner is Crazy in real life." Gwen said

"Hopefully Suspended as well." I said as Sarah was in control. "Knowing Chelsea Benoit she won't let Brooke get off easy." I said as I sent a text to Sarah's phone to call Chelsea.

"Hey that girl is the you of the WWE but of course your more evil." Gwen chuckled

"That is true since I was born evil." I smirked as Sarah won the match and Alicia looked like she was about to do something but remembered what happened to Brooke earlier so she stay put.

"Sweet Brooke pervented Alicia from doing something stupid." Gwen Smirked as we saw Harmony, Sarah, Garrett and Ella saying that they'll watch Harmony's back tonight. When Harmony told them thanks I noticed that she said that her and Sarah have something they gotta do I got Suspicious.

"Gwen you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked as she nodded her head and I saw the Chrome domes, Crack and Appletini in the ring. "Let's go." I said as I got up and went and got some thing and my Bat and we walked to the ring. "You know what I love about Allen being in Australia?" I asked as I smiled.

"You get to do whatever the hell you want?" Gwen asked as I smiled.

"That's exactally it." I smiled as we were at Gorilla and Daniel gave Clare some diapers, Some Allen inspired stuff and a picture of Daniel, Frankie and the Appletini and replica tag title belts. I'm going to be sick! "Yo theme song guy play My Last Breath before I throw up my baby and I really don't wanna do that." I said as _My Last Breath _by _Evanescence _played and Gwen and I walked out and I asked Val for a Mic and she gave it to me.

"Gentlemen, Crack, Appletini I hope I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I asked as Gwen and I got in the ring.

"What do you want Borden?" Daniel asked as Gwen and I got in the ring.

"Well becides hearing rumors of Appletini there trying to take my job and starting a twitter account I heard that you were throwing a baby shower for Crack there." I said as I got the papers out and handed them to Clare. "I just wanted to give my present to her."

"I don't want it whatever it is." She said rudely as she gave me the papers.

"No no I insist." I smiled as I handed them tomaher and she opened them and froze.

"Clare what's wrong?" Daniel asked as he took the letter and read it and turned red and gave me an extreme death glare. "YOU MONSTER HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled at me.

"How Dare I? How Dare I?!" I asked as I yelled at him "This woman is the monster not me! You see Danny she drugged AJ and She's still doing those drugs!" I yelled

"What Proof do you have?!" Daniel yelled in my face and I froze. I forgot to get the proof. I sighed as _Drivel _by _The Union Underground _played and Sarah and Harmony came out.

"Oh Christopher." Harmony sang as she had a Mic. "You want proof you got it. Roll the footage Monkeys!" She yelled as the Bordentron as I like to call it (Hey better than Pandatron or Dixietron right?) played a clip from last night where Clare was talking to some guy and having a couple of Martini's. Damn I'm glad I got those papers straightened out! After the footage got done playing Sarah and Harmony were in the ring.

"Clare I'm so glad that your baby is coming to live with me and AJ after you have it." I said as I dropped my Mic and gripped my bat with both hands and swung itsat her. Thats when she ran off and Daniel tried hurting me but I gave him one good one. After that Harmony and Gwen started attacking him and I looked over and Sarah was staring at Frankie then all of a sudden she jumped in his arms and smiled at him and kissed him. I smiled as I ran out and ran to the back. Man I gotta a lot of explaining to do to Allen.

_Me: Katie got custody of Clare's Unborn baby?! Crack head messed up big time. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys here is the Next Chapter :D I was supposed to get this On Thirsday like always but my Internet went down sadly :( But here it is for ya :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and Miss Punk-sXe for reviewing the Last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D And Amy and Christa belong to DanDJohnMLover_

Chapter 6 August 9, 2012

"I can't believe that you got custody of Clare's Unborn baby." Allen told me as we were Driving to the Impact Zone.

"Hey it's your baby too Allen and becides it's in danger just beiing in her Stomich just imagine it out of her Stomich I mean her baby can be addicted to appletinis for all we know." I said and Allen gave me a look of Disbelief "What? Her best friends are Frankie, Daniel and Appletini."

"I am so glad that the only thing I have to worry about our baby being addicted to is Dr. Pepper." Allen said as he chuckled

"Screw you man leave me and my favorite soda which by the way can beat Daniel's Appletini at Bound For Glory out of this man." I said quickly "I mean becides the minute I got pregnant you dumped all the Dr. Pepper down the drain."

"Don't you forget it." Allen smirked

"Oh you are lucky you are driving you are very lucky right now." I said as we pulled in the garage and we got out and I smirked and started chasing him around the car

"Help a crazy pregnant chick who is not Clare is trying to kill me!" Allen yelled as we ran around the car

"Hey get my name right it's insane pregnant chick!" I yelled laughing as I jumped on him and we both laughed and I got down and Allen turned around to face me and he kissed me softly.

"I love you." He smiled

"I love you too." I smiled back.

"Katie!" I heard Gwen yell and we turned and saw her, Garrett and my good friend and the current TNA Television Champion Ella Trinidad run towards us.

"What's up guys?" I asked

"Go to your office there's a surprise for ya." Gwen smiled

"Alright. Oh Garrett, Ella I got you scheduled to face Daniel and Frankie for the tag belts tonight." I smiled

"Awesome. Thank you Katie." Ella smiled

"Anytime. I mean you guys are my closest friends after all." I smiled as they walked off but Gwen stayed behind. "See you in a little bit." I smiled at Allen as I gently kissed his Cheek and Gwen and I walked to my office "What's going on?" I asked

"You'll see." Gwen smiled as we walked in my office and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone which was the Extremetourage and my old Group The Entourage along with Harmony yelled happily.

"What's all this?" I asked happily

"Well since my Husband and Frankie held a baby shower for Crack last week we all started thinking. Why not throw one for somebody who really deserves it?" Ally asked happily

"Becides unlike the one Daniel threw we got food in addition to presents." Lily smiled happily

"Including Dr. Pepper." Lakeisha smiled happily.

"Let's Party!" Christa smiled happily as I sat down and unlike Clarw with her necklace last week they gave me a special Bandanna (Which I love by the way) which was Black with Cute pink Skulls on them. Darning the party we talked. Hell Lakeisha was going to kill Christa a couple of times for trying to say perverted jokes.

"Can Katie open Presents now?" Harmony asked as she ate a piece of Pizza

"Ok." Christa smiled as she handed me her present which looked like something long.

"Christa did you?" Sarah and Lakeisha asked giving Christa a look.

"No I swear!" Christa said quickly as I opened it. As it turns out its a small plastic pink bat.

"Awwwwww thank you Christa." I smiled at her. "I will be glad to teach her how to use it right when she's born."

"Anytime." Christa smiled

"Open mine next." Amy smiled handing me her presents which was two boxes. I smiled as I opened the first one and saw a bunch of baby bandannas in them. Plus they're designs I like. The next Preseby Amy got me was two baby sized leather Jackets.

"Thank you Amy." I smiled at her

"Anytime. Now your baby will look like ya." Amy smiled

"And act like me by the look of the presents you got me." I chuckled

"It is your baby after all." Sarah chuckled.

"Open mine next." Lily smiled as she handed me her present and I opened it and I saw a picture of Daniel and his appletini. I also saw a picture of Crack in there. But along with it was a kid sized Bow and Arrows.

"Thank you Lily." I smiled "Now I know the baby will be as evil as me. Then again that's what I planned." I smirked and the girls laughed.

"Here's mine." Eliza smiled as she handed me her box and I opened it which had two picture Frames. The first picture was one of me and the Entourage on our debut night. I'll never forget that night. One of the best in TNA. The second one was of the night when Allen and I won our only (so far) TNA Tag Team Championships. "I thought as your baby got older she would like to see whyounger parents were like."

"Thank you Eliza this is very sweet of you." I smiled as I looked at the pictures.

"Here's mine nothing special." Gwen said as she handed me her present and when I opened it I wanted to kill her.

"Really? A Hulk Hogan Action figure?" I asked her sounding annoyed.

"So the baby can bite his head off." Gwen said then I smirked happily

"Thank you Gwen. After she gets done with his head I'll teach her how to blow it up." I smiled as the girls laughed and Allen walked in.

"Sarah ready to go?" He asked

"What about me?" Harmony asked as she got up.

"Screw you you can stay back here I want those points." Allen joked.

"Hey so do I!" Harmony joked back.

"Wait I got an idea." I smiled. "Sarah go to the ring with Harmony and I'll go to the ring with Allen." I said and Allen looked at me. "What? We're all friends here I won't get hurt or put the baby in danger." I said as Allen nodded his head and he and I left.

"So what was going on in there?" Allen asked

"The girls threw me a baby shower." I smiled happily.

"What did they give you?" He asked

"Stuff that'll make our baby 100% Me." I smirked as Allen shuddered and the Stalker Harvey walked up to us with his Camera.

"AJ!" He said

"Back off Harvey!" I yelled as I pointed my bat at him and his Camera

"Katie I got this alright?" He asked as I nodded my head and Allen started to talk to him and everytime he said Sex I said Giggity and when he was done we walked off.

"Really? You had to say Giggity when I said sex?" He asked

"You had to say you didn't drink when everyone knows you drank while in Fortune when they were heels." I said

"I was hoping you would forget that." Allen said

"Well life sucks and so does Daniel's Mankini." I smirked

"Mankini?" Allen asked confused

"Heard Joe say it." I said and Allen nodded his head as_ Get Ready To Fly _played and we walked out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a Bound For Glory Series match. Introducing first accompanied to the ring by the TNA Vice President Katie Borden from Gainesville, Georgia the Phenomenal One AJ Styles!" Christy announced as Allen did his poses and I looked bad ass with my bat and as we walked to the ring I pointed my bat at Crack and got in the ring with him. Then when he got done doing his poses_ Freak Like Me _by _Halestorm _played and Harmony and Sarah walked out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne from Los Angeles, California Harmony Daniels!" Christy announced as They walked down to the ring and they pointed daggers at Crack which made me laugh and when Harmony got in the ring I left as the match started

**_FF Towards The End_**

When Allen was down Harmony got up on the top rope and used one of her finishers _Harmony's Melody_ which was an 450 splash and when she hit it she pinned Allen for the One Two Three.

"Your winner Harmony Daniels!" Christy announced as Sarah and I got in the ring and congratulated Harmony on her win. After we did we all checked on Allen and when he got up he and Harmony shook hands and hugged. After they did we all walked to the back but on the way there Crack had to stick her nose where it doesn't belong.

"Good job baby. It's ok you tried. Great Job AJ." Crack Smiled at him patting him on the shoulder "Good Job AJ." She smiled again as I got between them and pointearmy bat at her.

"You did enough Crack Head." I growled "Stay away from him or else." I growled as I kept my bat pointed at her and Allen, Sarah and Harmony got me to the back.

"You didn't attack her I'll give you that." Allen said "Can't you wait two months when you both have your babies?" He asked

"Wait she's having her baby in October as well?" I asked

"I don't know but please wait. For your sake and the baby's sake." Allen said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll try." I said blushing as it was Ally vs. Gail Kim with Chey Chey as the referee. 20 Bucks that older guy that Cheyenne was talking about is Steve.

"You better get back to your party." Allen smiled as he kissed me on the cheek again. "I'll talk later."

"Ok." I smiled as I walked back in my office and walked back in the Party.

"Welcome back Katie." Eliza smiled as I sat down. Harmony and Sarah were already there again.

"Glad to be back." I smiled as Sarah handed me her present and I opened it and smiled. It was a baby doll with hair exactly like mine wearing a small leather Jacket. A black shirt with a Pink Skull in the middle. A Pink and Black Plaid Skirt and black combat boots. Like Boyfriend like Girlfriend. "Thank you Sarah." I smiled as I hugged the doll. "I know my baby will love it."

"I'm glad. I got the idea from Frankie last week when he gave Crackhead Clare that doll that looked like Allen." She said.

"Well I love it and I know the baby will love it." I smiled as I hugged the doll happily and we hung out some more until Impact was done for the night.

_Me: Take notes Daniels that is how you throw a baby shower :D :D Plus when will Crack learn? Lol Read and Review everyone :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter early :D Katie doesn't do much because it's Hardcore Justice and she's Pregnant so she needs to stay in the back. Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D And I would also like to think XRanger13 for favoriting and adding this to their alerts :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 7 August 12, 2012

Allen and I have just arrived to the Impact Zone early and I know why. You see I never officially welcomed him home yet from Australia since Skylar was around but I decided to give him a special surprise before his match tonight. You could say its a good luck present. When we got to my office I smirked and locked the doors behind us.

"Katie?" Allen asked me and I gave him a sexy smile

"Baby go sit on the couch please." I Smiled and he did just that. When he did I smirked and took off my leather jacket and walked over to him and sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately and right away he kissed me back and wrapped his arms around me. While we were kissing I felt his tongue lick my lips and I opened my mouth to let him in and our tongues danced for a while then they fought for Domance which Allen's won and it explored my mouth for a bit until we broke apart for air.

"Katie are you sure we should be doing this at work?" Allen asked sounding like he wanted to take me right here and now.

"We came here early for a reason." I said as I took off my Skull with Pink Flower Hat Shirt.

"Baby you are the hottest pregnant woman I know." Allen said breathless

"I'm all yours baby take me." I moaned as Allen kissed me roughly again and I couldn't help but moan as he laid us down on the couch and started kissing my neck. He stopped for a second at my butterfly tattoo on the right side of my neck and he started licking it. Oh man he knows how to turn me on. After he got done with that he gently took off my black Yoga pants and black converse and started kissing me until he got to my pink and black plaid bra. He smirked as he took it off and started fondling my breasts. "God baby that feels so good." I moaned

"I'm haven't even started yet." Allen smirked as he took my right nipple in his mouth and started teasing my left neglected one. I swear his mouth is fucking amazing. After my left nipple got hard he started sucking on it and teasing my right one. I couldn't help but moan this man is amazing. When he got done I sat up and kissed him passionately and gently broke the kiss long enough to take off his shirt and kiss him back passionately. After a few he broke the kiss and laid us back down so that he was on top and he gently took off my matching underwear. "Baby you are so fucking beautiful." He breathed. Man he turns me on with that dirty mouth of his.

"I could say the same myself handsome." I smiled as I took off his jeans and boxers and I smirked as I looked down at his long hard cock. I smirked more as I got him to sit up and I got on all fours as I slowly licked the Pre Cum off of it then I took the whole thing in my mouth and started sucking on it.

"Oh shit baby." Allen moaned as he put his hand in my hair and pulled on it roughly. Man this feels so fucking good right now. I sucked him some more and started fingering myself. "Oh baby you look so fucking hot right now doing that." He moaned loudly as he started thrusting in my mouth and I fingered my self some more. After a while when he was close he pulled me away. And got on top of me and entered me roughly.

"Oh shit!" I yelled in pleasure as Allen started thrusting into me.

"You do realize that everyone can hear you if you yell right?" Allen asked as he thrust into me some more.

"So? Let them hear I just want to fuck my husband right now." I moaned as Allen kissed me roughly and he thrust into me some more as I tried bucking my hips to keep up with his movements but no luck as he thrust into me harder and I let him have all the control. When I was close I screamed Allen's name and Came. He wasen't far behind when he screamed my name and shot his hot seed into me. After he did he gently collapsed on me and smiled.

"We have got to do this more often." He smiled as he kissed my cheek and pulled out of me. "Your not worried about Christa right?" He asked since Christa was the biggest pervert in TNA. Even bigger than me and that's saying something.

"Of course not." I smiled as I sat up and started feeling on his chest. "Becides Christa knows that if she makes a perverted joke about what we just did she would be fired. Right Christa?" I asked raising my voice a bit.

"Right Katie!" She said from outside my office

"Christa how long have you been there?" Allen asked

"Since Katie started sucking on your wiener." Christa said sounding a bit scared.

"You know what go away Christa go!" Allen yelled angerly as we heard Christa run scared and I giggled.

"Your mean." I joked as we got up and started getting dressed.

"Hey what I do with your sexy butt is nobody's business but our own." He smirked as me as I blushed as we finished dressing.

"Well the show is starting." I said as I went over and kissed him. "Good luck tonight and if you bring home those 20 points you can take me all night long." I smiled at him.

"Don't worry baby I'll be sure to win." He said as he kissed me passionately then he left and I sat down and turned on the TV and saw that the first match was IvRoy vs. Chris for the X Division Championship. As always Dixie screwed up. Ivory isn't an X Division wrestler. I wasen't surprised when he hit her with the _Skull Crusher _to retain his title. After the match Ivory's husband Bobby attacked Chris from behind until Austin came out and Chased him and Ivory out of the ring and checked on Chris.

"Hey is it safe to come in now?" Gwen asked as she walked in. "I heard you and Allen were having some personal time."

"Christa told you?" I asked

"No I litterly heard you guys." Gwen said as she sat on the floor.

"Sorry." I said turning red

"It's cool you should have heard me and Dan when he won the title." Gwen smiled calling Austin by his real name.

"Wait you and Dan? When did this happen?" I asked wanting answers.

"Last month at Destination X." Gwen said turning red

"You didn't tell me why?" I asked

"I heard you hated him for a while so I kept quiet." Gwen said as Rob won 20 points. Boo!

"I did when he was a jerk but now I don't." I said as it was Ally vs. Eliza for the Knockouts championship. "It's cool though you didn't know." I said as the match was back and forth and it looked like Eliza was going to win the title a couple of times but Ally got her with the spear and won. After the match the two shook hands and hugged.

"Man that is the best Knockouts Match I have ever seen here." Gwen said sounding impressed.

"That I agree on." I smiled as the BFG Tables match was next. "Best of all Madison wasen't in the match to ruin it." I smiled happily as we watched the match for a while then saw that Bully won. Boo! These matches are starting to suck. After a few interviews it was the match and I smirked happily.

"Katie what's going on with ya?" Gwen asked

"I promised Allen something if he wins tonight." I smiled happily

"What?" Gwen asked and she realized something "Nevermind I don't want to know." She said as we watched the match some more. As we watched it I couldn't keep my eyes off Allen. It was like what happened earlier replayed in my mind over and over again. I have never looked at Allen like this before. It was like I was craving him, wanting more of him. I felt addicted to him. Like I couldn't get enough. I just felt like being his sex Kitten all night. I kept thinking of what I would let Allen do to me until Gwen got me out of my Trance.

"Katie!" She yelled and I came back to reality.

"What?" I asked snapping out of it.

"Allen won." Gwen said and I smiled.

"Looks like he's getting his present after all." I smiled as Gwen got up.

"I'm gonna wish Dan luck." She said as she left and I smiled as I waited patiently for Allen to get in here. While I was waiting I couldn't help but feel a little needy down in a certain area. I looked around to see if anyone was coming and when I saw that the coast was clear I put my hand in my pants and started touching myself.

"Man you want the whole world to see?" Allen asked as he walked in ready to go. Man he was quick tonight.

"No baby just you." I panted as I kept going.

"Pants and underwear down now." He growled as he shut the door and locked it and I did just that when I did and sat down Allen walked up to me and Spread my legs and started sucking on me.

"Oh god yes!" I moaned happily as I put my hand in his hair and he sucked on me harder "Right there baby right there!" I moaned some more as he started licking me. Oh man I swear I felt like I was on fire right now. When I got to my climax I screamed Allen's name as loud as I could and came hard.

"Damn baby what has gotten into you?" Allen asked as he licked me clean and got up and wiped his face off.

"I'm just seeing you as so aggressive I haven't seen this side of you since you were world Champion." I panted as I got my underwear and pants back up.

"Well I do have a lot of pent up frustration right now because of this Clare mess." Allen said

"Take it out on me tonight." I said as I got up "I mean I did say you could take me all night if you won those 20 points and you did." I smiled as I walked up to him.

"Let's get the hell out of here then." Allen breathed as he pulled me by the arm and left.

_Me: Man talk about your hot night ;D Especially when your husband brings out the better in you if you know what I mean ;D Read and review everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys I'm back early with the next Chapter and let me warn ya it's pretty hot ;D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and Miss Punk-sXe for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D I would also like to think Miss Punk-sXe for reviewing Chapter 6 You rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 8 August 12-13, 2012

The car ride back home was tough. Why? Because Allen and I desperately want each other and we haven't wanted each other bad since the first time we started having sex with each other. While we were driving home the car ride was silent which meant both of us had sexual tention that we wanted to get rid of. I sighed in relef as we pulled in the house and got our bags out and went inside. The minute we got inside Allen closed the door and locked it before giving me a heated look and kissed me passionately. I'll admit I was surprised by this move but at the same time I'm glad we're getting things started. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back just as passionately as he picked me up and we barely got to our room. When we did I barely got enough sense to tell him something.

"Baby wait can I get changed first?" I asked as he started kissing my neck.

"Make it quick." He growled as he kissed me softly before I smiled at him and I walked to the bathroom and took off my clothes and put on my Sexy Fuchsia halter baby doll top and matching thong. Normally I hate thongs especially G String ones but I wanted to look really sexy for my husband. When I got the outfit on I walked back out there and saw Allen in just his boxers. How in the hell do I have such a sexy husband I will never know.

"Couldn't wait on me?" I smirked as I slowly walked over to him and crawled on the bed.

"Just thought I would help you a bit." Allen smirked as he wrapped his arms around me. "How did I get so lucky to have someone like you?" He asked softly as he gently rubbed on my stomach.

"I should be the lucky one baby." I breathed as we were inches away from kissing each other. "I have the sweetest most sexiest husband all rolled into one."

"Even if Clare took advantage of me?" He asked sadly and I softly kissed him.

"I still think that no matter what baby." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"Well then shall we get tonight started?" He asked as I smiled at him.

"Like I said baby you win the 20 points and you can take me all night long." I breathed as he kissed me rough and passionate again and I kissed him back as he laid me down. While he was kissing me he started rubbing on my stomach which felt really erotic to me. While he was doing that he went down to my neck and started kissing me until he got to my shoulder and did something that he didn't do since we started dating. He bit down hard on it which that turned me on. He bit down on it until blood came out and he gently licked the blood clean and gently kissed it then went down and took off my top and he smiled when he did as he kissed my nipples and started fondling them. While he was doing that he also played with them with his mouth.

"You do realize that I'll be breast feeding the baby when she comes right?" I asked as I moaned and Allen played with my breasts some more.

"The baby will have to share with me." Allen breathed as he sucked on one nipple and played with the other. Man I couldn't contain myself! I stuck my hand in my thong and started touching myself as Allen switched nipples.

"Damn baby no patience?" He asked as he licked my nipples.

"I can't help it baby your turning me on right now." I moaned as I fingered myself some more and Allen licked my neck.

"Remove your hand now." He growled. Before I could he moved it for me and removed my thong.

"Boxers off Mr." I growled as I took off his boxers and saw his beautiful long and hard cock just waiting for me to suck it. "Go stand at the end of the bed." I moaned as he did just that and when he did I went over and sat down and gave his cock one long lick before I took the whole thing in my mouth and started sucking on it. Meanwhile I felt his hand in between my thighs and he started fingering me. I swear I was in fucking heaven right now with the way I felt.

"Oh baby don't stop." He moaned as he fingered me some more and I took his cock out of my mouth and started moving my hand up and down it.

"Cum in my mouth baby." I moaned as I took his cock in my mouth and started sucking on it.

"That's what I plan on doing." He moaned as he smirked and he fingered me some more. After a while we were both close and when I felt like coming I took his cock out of my mouth for a second.

"ALLEN!" I yelled as I came and I took his cock back in my mouth and deepthroated him.

"KATIE!" He yelled as he shot his hot seed inside my mouth. I swallowed it and took his cock out of my mouth and looked up at him and smiled and got up and started feeling his chest and I kissed him passionately and he kissed me passionately as our tongues danced as I wrapped my arms around him and gently broke the kiss and smiled.

"I love you." I said catching my breath

"I love you too Katie." He breathed as he kissed me passionately again and he gently pushed me on the bed and got on top of me as he kissed my neck and entered me. Damn he gets hard fast. He started thrusting into me as hard as he could and while he was doing that he kissed me passionately again and allowed our tongues to Dance with each other once again.

"Oh Allen." I moaned loudly as he thrust into me some more

"Oh Katie." He groaned as he went harder and after a while we were both close.

"Cum with me baby!" I moaned as I felt my walls tighten around him

"I will!" He moaned as he went harder and faster and after one last thrust both of us screamed each others names and came really hard. When we did Allen gently pulled out of me and collapsed right becide me.

"Damn Allen that felt amazing." I smiled as I laid my head on his chest as he held me.

"Yeah it did." Allen smiled as he kisses my head

"For someone who says they're bad at sex your actually pretty awesome." I smiled happily

"I should say the same for you my sex kitten." He smiled at me

"Meow." I smiled as I giggled and he kissed me.

"Give me a few hours and we'll start again." Allen smiled at me.

"Ok baby." I smiled as I closed my eyes "I love you."

"I love you too Katie." Allen smiled

_Me: Damn they really did stick to that promise from last Chapter lol ;D That was pretty hot if I do say do myself ;D Read and review everyone :D :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D :D Not a lot happened last week so I skipped it but this week is better :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rule :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 9 August 23, 2012

Man I want to be out there so bad but I'm stuck back here again! Ugh I hate it I wanna fight Aces and Eights as well but I do care about my Unborn baby so I'm staying in the back.

"Katie you wanted to see us?" Sarah asked as her and Christa walked in with the tag title belts.

"Yeah sit down." I smiled as they did then I frowned "We have a problem concerning the Knockout Tag Team titles."

"Did we do something wrong?" Sarah asked worried

"Well you guys haven't defended the titles since April which means your way past 30 days which means I can strip you of the belts because of that."

"Please Katie don't." Christa begged

"BUT." I said loudly and that quieted her down. "But I will let you defend the belts tonight and at No Surrender. Accept my proposal and I will not Strip you of the belts." I said

"We accept." Christa and Sarah smiled right away.

"Good. Tonight you can call out any Knockout tag team to face you for the belts. At No Surrender I'll pick your opponents." I said

"Thank you Katie." Christa smiled as she got up and left.

"I didn't want to do this but the board has been on my ass." I said

"I know how that is." Sarah said as she got up and left.

"Somedays I hate my job!" I yelled and she laughed and I watched more Impact and I saw that Maddie was out In the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight I want to prove that I can roll with the big dogs so I'm calling out our Knockouts Champion!" Maddie yelled "So Ally get your butt out here." She smiled as Ally walked down to the ring happily and they shook hands before Taryn rang the bell. I watched the match and I saw that Amy and Lindsay Hennig walked in. Now why was the WWE Divas Chanpion here in the Impact Zone? Well I along with my sister Carrie cleared Lindsay to be here tonight and up until Amy's wedding so that she could help her out.

"Katie I just want to say thank you for clearing me to be here tonight." Lindsay smiled

"Anytime." I smiled "If you want I can clear you and the rest of GB to appear at Bound For Glory."

"I don't know if Chelsea and Joslin will be up for it." Lindsay said sounding Unsure.

"Talk to then about it and give me an answer in a week." I smiled

"Thank you Katie." Lindsay smiled as her and Amy walked out. And as they did I saw Little Robbie defeat Allen and Rob. Damn it! After that I saw Frankie, Daniel and Appletini talk about Allen being the father of Clare's baby. Afterwards Daniel offered Appletini to Frankie which he didn't. That gave me an idea. I smirked as I went on Twitter

_Angel-Devil-Katie-FRANKIE Y U NO WANT APPLETINI!?_

I laughed when I sent that. I made a funny. I watched as Allen walked out and apologized to everyone. Then Daniel and Frankie walked out and called Allen a bad father then after they got on to him a woman in a suit comes out and says that Clare met up with Frankie and Daniel in January right around the time I got pregnant to blackmail Allen. She said that she drugged him and took the pictures. I was wide eyed when Clare never was pregnant. This was all about making Allen's life a living hell.

"THOSE BASTARDS!" I yelled as I started freaking out "THEY'RE GOING TO PAY EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! UGGGGH!" I yelled freaking out some more. I was so mad I couldn't think. Then All of a sudden I fainted with the last thing I remember was Sarah and Christa freaking out.

The next time I woke up it was in a hospital and automatically I got scared. I got up and I saw Allen sitting down next to me gently carassing a baby in one of those boxes.

"Thank god your ok Angel." He smiled at me.

"What happened?" I asked half tired.

"You freaked out after you heard what those sick bastards done to me." Allen said "Thank god Sarah and Christa found you when you fainted right away."

"That's good." I said sitting back "Is the baby ok?"

"She's as tough as her mom." Allen smiled as I looked over at him and the baby.

"The baby is ok?" I asked as I smiled.

"You had to go in early labor but yes the baby is ok." Allen smiled softly as I looked over at our baby and I cried. Half happy half sad.

"She's beautiful Allen." I cried

"Just like her mom." Allen smiled

"I am so sorry to put her like this." I cried as Allen held me.

"It's not your fault Katie its those bastards fault for making you freak out." He said. "But the baby is ok now and she's almost fully developed and should be out by next week."

"That's awesome." I smiled as I went over and gently carcased her.

"What do you want to name her?" Allen asked as I looked at him. "I named my sons Katie you can name our daughter."

"Well ok." I smiled as I looked at our daughter "I was thinking Kaley Alison Jones." I smiled

"I like that name." Allen smiled

"Let's go with it then." I smiled as I gently carassed Kaley some more "I love you my sweet Kaley."

_Me: Man If Clare's final act of making Katie and AJ's life a living hell well she failed kind of. Kaley is alright and she'll be out soon :D :D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


End file.
